hungerlivefandomcom-20200214-history
Cornucopia Bloodbath (74th Hunger Games)
The Cornucopia Bloodbath was an event that occured in the beginning of the 74th annual Hunger Games. In the novel, eleven tributes were killed in the bloodbath (including the District 4 male, a career tribute.) In the film, twelve tributes were killed in the bloodbath as District 4 was not a career district. The Cornucopia was surrounded by land and twenty four pedestals. Novel After the games begin, Katniss grapples with the boy from 9 over an orange colored backpack. The boy begins coughing blood on Katniss's face and collapses on the ground with a knife prutuding in his back. Katniss turns to face Clove, the girl from 2, who throws a knife towards her head. Fortunately, Katniss manages to deflect the knife with the bag and runs away. At night, it is revealed that the girl from 3, boy from 4 (surprisingly), boy from 5, boy and girl from 6, boy and girl from 7, boy from 8, boy and girl from 9, and girl from 10 were killed. The girl from 8 is killed later early in the morning the next day. Film After a horn signals the games, Katniss runs towards Peeta, the boy from her district, but watches helplessly as he runs for the forest. Each tributes begin to die. Cato has pins the boy from 6 onto the floor and beats him like he promised in training. Cato then gets up and grabs a iron machete after spotting the boy from 10 running towards his direction. The boy from 8 tries to stab Marvel, but Marvel slices his throat, knocking him onto the floor. Marvel uses a curved knife to slash at the boy from 8 until he dies. Cato uses a iron machete to hit the boy from 10's chest as he trying to run away with a yellow sleeping bag. The boy from 10 collapses onto the ground while blood spurts out of his chest. The girl from 4 uses a sword to cut the girl from 3's knee and then runs to confront Cato. The girl from 3 gets up and grabs a black backpack off the floor and attempts to flee. However, the boy from 5 attacks her and latches his arms around her stomach. Katniss watches as the boy from 5 trips the girl from 3 onto the ground in an attempt to steal the black backpack she got. The girl from 4 swings the sword towards Cato's head, but he easily ducks. Cato uses his iron machete to knock away her sword and hits her in the stomach. Cato then throws her into a supply crate while the girl from 6 bends down to take the boy from 10's yellow sleeping bag. Glimmer spots the girl from 6 and yanks her hair to pin her on a crate. Katniss sees the girl from 4, who recovers from her battle with Cato, running and grabbing a red backpack off the floor before fleeing again. Katniss sees an orange one and dashes for it whilst Glimmer trips the girl from 6 and herself onto the ground. Glimmer grabs a knife off the floor and stabs the girl from 6 to death making blood spurt out of the girl tribute's stomach. Marvel spots the girl from 7 on the ground with a black backpack and chases her with a spear pointed towards her chest as she tries to crawl away from him. (INCOMPLETE) Category:Events